User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Far over the Misty Mountains Cold page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:34, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Gollum_Render.png Hi there, I'd just like to inform you as to why I reverted to the file version I uploaded. Do you see how the highlights on Gollum to the right are maroon? That's because someone did a shoddy job when cutting him out from the source image. In the version I uploaded, I've taken the time to fill these holes to fix the issue, whilst still keeping the background transparent. The result is apparent if you now take a look at the Gollum page. Please state a valid reason if you decide to revert to the original again. Deathshriek (talk) 07:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well because i am defensive of the images i upload. Byzantinefire 16:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey there Are you reverting my images just so you can get your name on them ? I got no objection for that since you are the original uploader and I just want images to be as detailed as possible :) Adrianus92 (talk) 19:19, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oh of course i'm just defensive of my own images and i'm glad there are no hard feelings. Byzantinefire 19:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : So you won't mind if I continue to add some more detailed images over yours ? as long as you revert the whole time it's still yours :) Adrianus92 (talk) 20:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Well if there is a link to said site i can get those images myself unless you take them directly from the dvd. Byzantinefire 20:12, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :: :: I got the blu-ray a few days early :) Adrianus92 (talk) 17:54, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh Byzantinefire 17:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Permission Hi! Can I use the photo you uploaded of Smaug destroying Lake Town for my customised phone case, please? Thank you! Kroki87 (talk) 04:17, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :You don't need my permission for something like. 04:18, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, thanks! PS: I'm new here... Where's the reply button? :D Kroki87 (talk) 12:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Error Hi, ive been a fan of the middle earth wiki a very long time and i have noticed you work on the Smaug page. I recently message Weta digit themselves about Smaug in the movies and they co firmed that Smaug is infact 130 meters long and wingspan in the films. Can you please update his film size part. Thank you.